‘Kakegawa S62’ originated from a hybridization made in November 1998 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a Calibrachoa ‘Colorburst Cherry’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,504). The male parent was a Calibrachoa breeding line, with a deep rose colored flowers, mounding habit and short internode length known as 97-1176 (not patented).
In February 1999, F1 seed from this cross was sown and later transplanted outdoors in Kakegawa, Japan. The F1 plants were either rose or red in flower color. Three plants were selected for their red flower color and intercrossed to create an F2 generation. In August 1999, 100 lines of F2 seed were sown and later transplanted outdoors. The F2 plants ranged from extra compact to mounding in habit, as well as being either rose or red in flower color. Two, single-plant selections from the F2 generation were selected for their red flower color and extra compact habit and vegetatively propagated. In February 2002, the two selections were evaluated in 9 cm hanging pots in a greenhouse as well as in an open field. One selection was chosen based on trial results.
The selection was further evaluated from new vegetative plants in Salinas, Calif. during 2003. The selection was subsequently named ‘Kakegawa S62’. ‘Kakegawa S62’ was asexually reproduced by stem cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and was determined to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.